


Gleam

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Aging, Future Fic, Hair Braiding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Gimli continues aging, though some things stay the same even with age.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Lord Of The Rings' nor am I profiting off this.

"You sure know how to make a dwarf feel ancient." Gimli huffs, stroking a hand over his graying beard. 

"Will an ancient dwarf still braid my hair?" 

Legolas is still sharp eyed and smooth. Beads and extra braids decorate his hair, though it keeps fair. He gives his beard a final stroke then nods. 

The gleam of wonder, the gleam is pride is still there in his eyes. Their beads are still finely decorated, and most braiding sessions he brags on their craft. 

"Our beads are even keeping better." Gimli scoffs, though his chest puffs with pride.

The pull of beads on his hair is familiar as the scratch of his beard. 

"You are keeping just as well."


End file.
